


Kneel

by Johnlockforthewin



Series: Loki's Poems [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Jealousy, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 19:17:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3422558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnlockforthewin/pseuds/Johnlockforthewin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Loki wanted was love and acceptance. He just wanted his brother.</p><p> </p><p>A poem I wrote to try and combat stupid writers block. I am not sure if it worked, but whatever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kneel

**Kneel**

Kneel before me.  
(Before my insecurities.)

I am your ruler  
(I need control.)

Do as I say  
(My voice hasn’t been heard before.)

I am king  
(I have always been second best to you.)

(And I always feel like last.)

 

“I never wanted the throne! All I ever wanted was to be your equal!”

            ~Loki, spoken to Thor in _Thor_

**Author's Note:**

> G-Rated, whut??


End file.
